Seizoen 22 Week 42
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_42" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. familie_afl5091_01.jpg familie_afl5091_02.jpg familie_afl5091_03.jpg familie_afl5092_01.jpg familie_afl5095_01.jpg familie_afl5095_02.jpg familie_afl5095_03.jpg familie_afl5095_04.jpg df1af0345069109dc8a9d3d3ff637462.jpg dca903adc9838678d8b9ee6ea07a2487.jpg bdef71009af85376852890bfd291970c.jpg a55a523636fb45edbfd7a67f13cb98a0.jpg 47515810e5a9bdc8f29fcba19edafcf6.jpg 8589c7d3d3c221b8c0f9797943179caf.jpg 474f1533d160e24d77e34aa2d45ff307.jpg 'Aflevering 206 (#5091) - maandag 10 juni 2013' Liesbeth vindt dat Benny het iets te goed kan vinden met de modellen bij VdB Fashion en maak zich zorgen. Jan denkt dat Guido zich heeft neergelegd bij het feit dat hij niet met Charlotte op reis mag. Trudy en Bart gaan samen naar een huis kijken, maar de vraagprijs ligt veel te hoog. Anna verwijt Marie-Rose dat ze te weinig langskomt. Zij stelt Jan voor om een beurtrolsysteem in te lassen. Peter en June verwelkomen hun opvangkindje. Warre blijkt een schat van een jongen te zijn en ook Louise is meteen weg van hem. Rita blijft tegen Dirks advies in contact zoeken met Kristina. 'Aflevering 207 (#5092) - dinsdag 11 juni 2013' Ook na het gesprek met de vader van Charlotte blijft Jan zijn zoon verbieden om mee op reis te gaan met hen. De spanningen in het gezin lopen daardoor hoog op. Warre eist alle aandacht van June op en dat gaat ten koste van Louise en het huishouden. Liesbeth blijft zich zorgen maken over Benny en solliciteert voor een job in de Foodbar. Rita leent Kristina 1.000 euro om haar auto te repareren. Volgens Dirk ziet ze haar geld nooit meer terug. Trudy gaat alweer in conflict met Véronique. 'Aflevering 208 (#5093) - woensdag 12 juni 2013' Jan kondigt aan dat Guido mee op reis mag met Charlotte... op voorwaarde dat hij 85 procent haalt op zijn rapport. Voor hem een zo goed als onhaalbare opdracht. Louise voelt zich steeds meer weggeduwd door Warre. Ook de relatie tussen Peter en June kent spanningen. Kristina zoekt Rita op met een fles wodka. Bart verkoopt zijn huis. Liesbeth gaat aan de slag in de Foodbar, maar Benny reageert niet bepaald enthousiast op dit nieuws. 'Aflevering 209 (#5094) - donderdag 13 juni 2013' Louise laat steeds meer merken dat ze zich buitengesloten voelt. Kristina zet Rita op tegen Dirk. Nathalie probeert hem duidelijk te maken dat hij zijn ex niet eeuwig in bescherming kan nemen. Trudy is euforisch wanneer Bart ermee instemt het huis te kopen dat ze op het oog heeft. Haar geluk is echter van korte duur. Liesbeth gaat erg ver om Benny weg te houden bij de modellen in het atelier. June lanceert het idee om de winkels voortaan ook op zondag open te houden. Leen blijft ondertussen tobben over wie ze als peter van haar baby zal vragen. 'Aflevering 210 (#5095) - vrijdag 14 juni 2013' Dirk neemt afstand van Rita. Kristina zet haar plannen verder en probeert nu ook een wig tussen Rita en Patrick te drijven. Het komt tot een fikse clash tussen Véronique en Peter wanneer ze verneemt dat hij de VdB-winkels eventueel op zondag zou willen open houden. Liesbeth verwaarloost haar werk in de Foodbar omdat ze Benny constant in het oog wil houden. Ze vreest dan ook voor het einde van haar huwelijk wanneer ze haar man in de auto ziet stappen met een knap model. Guido werkt zich uit de naad om 85 procent te halen. De vijandigheid van Louise tegenover Warre bereikt een hoogtepunt. June voelt zich schuldig. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen